Backyard Basics 2 (Backyard Sports soccer TV Special) Transcript
This is the transcript for Backyard Basics 2 (Backyard Sports soccer TV Special). Outtakes (Weekly, done by Pups) Pups' Outtakes (Punchcar63's version) Part 1: Beginning Narrator: This is the clubhouse of the Backyard crew. They live in a normal American neighbor hood. The bird family is chirping a song. You know. The four blue birds on that tree. The sun is out and speaking of the backyard kids, I think they are in the clubhouse now. Let's see. As we transition into the clubhouse, we see the children getting ready for the show. (7 seconds of silence) Punchcar (To the viewers): Welcome! Pups (To the viewers): Hello! Gretchen (To viewers): Hi there! Annie (To the viewers): It's nice having you here! Maria (To viewers): Hi. How are you. We're getting ready for the show. Annie: (Laugher) This is going to be fun. Punchcar: Yeah! Pups: Indeed. We have a lot we could do today. We'll start off with a cheer *Howls and throws wrench in the air and barks to recall it.* Gretchen (Confused): Pups, do you really need to be a show off? Pups: Maybe, why? (To viewers) Watch this, BARK ROCKET ACTIVATE! Wrench: As you command master. Wrench: Fires confetti. Maria: Hey, guys. Let's introduce our new friend to the others. Annie: Let's do this. (To viewers) Come with us. Narrator (Reading a title card): As they go see the gang....... Pups: Hey everyone. Angela: Hi guys. Punchcar: Look who's here. (While pointing at the camera) Pablo: (To viewers) Hola! Hi there! Kiesha: (To viewers) It's nice seeing you with us! Pups: Yeah! (To viewers) It's really cool seeing you with us! Angela:(To viewers) Hey, how's it going? Dante:(To viewers) Hello. Pups: I'm glad we met, I am having fun! Gretchen: Say, Pups, how does your wrench work? Pups: I will explain later. (To viewers) There seems to be a mechanical problem with my glider. Oh well, ill just take it off. I am really glad to see you all! Kiesha: (To viewers) Yeah, we're happy, and seeing you makes us in a good mood! Pups: (To himself) Cds, no, wrench, not needed. Aha! My book box! I knew I had it. Boom! Whew. (Activates the radio) Sidney Webber: (To viewers) Hi new friend. (To Pups) What is a book box? Gretchen, Dante, and Annie: Yeah. Maria: Did you mean "Boom box"? Pups: (To Maria) Yes. (To everyone)A boom box is another name for a radio. Achmed: Did someone say "Boom Box?" Amir: We love boom boxes. Achmed: (To Punchcar while Pointing to the camera) Hey, Gabriel. is that your new friend there? Punchcar: Yes. It sure is. Achmed (To viewers): Hiya Buddy. Nice to meet you. Check out what we have been doing to get ready for the show. Amir (To viewers): Yeah. Follow me, new friend. You're going to like it a lot. Pups: We will have fun! Gretchen: I agree! Amir: Let's play while there's still sun! Dante: Huh. Sorta rhymes. Amir (To viewers): Meanwhile, we have been building a stage, right over here. (Walks to the stage) See. The stage is soccer themed. See all those soccer balls? They are the scenery. The stage is almost done. Gretchen (Reading a title card off screen): 8 minutes later........ Amir (To viewers): There. Check it out. "Tada" music plays Achmed: Now, we are ready for our show. Dante, Annie, and Maria: Yeah! Looks great. Angela and Gretchen: (To everyone) yeah it does. Amir (To viewers): There is going to be music, singing and dancing too. Achmed (To viewers): And of course, soccer, before we forget. Amir (To Achmed): Thanks for pointing that out, Achmed. Punchcar (To viewers): Guess what? I want you to star in this musical. Annie (To viewers): Yeah! You'd be the perfect star for our musical. Maria (To viewers): Imagine! YOU! Our star. Gretchen: Absolutely Pups (To Maria): I thought we were the stars. Sidney Webber: No, Puppy friend. (Pointing to viewers) Our new friend right here is our star. Angela: Sidney's right. (Pointing to viewers) They're the new kid here. So let's get things under way. Punchcar (To everyone): Hey guys! Listen to the radio! It's Stack Jack! Announcer: First up, the Hello song! Hello song comes Part 2: Preparing for the show In the clubhouse Pups: hmm, I have spare hover cameras, might as well use them. Annie walks over to pups and then says: Hi, Pups. What are you trying to do? Pups: I am setting up my camera. need you to get my toolbox. Annie: Okay. (To viewers) I need your help. Come with me. Annie (To viewers): Welcome to our clubhouse shed. This is where a lot of tools are. Here's the clubhouse phone. Let me call Pups to see what his toolbox looks like. I will dial indigo. Annie Picks up the phone. Pups in a big circle getting Annie's call. He dails green. Pups: Hello? Annie: Hello. What does your toolbox look like. Pups: Yeah, I forgot. It's bright blue. Can you show me which of these three toolboxes Pups said was his? The red one, The green one, or the blue one? (5 seconds to answer) The viewer (Invisible): The blue one. The third one. Annie (To viewers): The blue one. Right. Thanks for your help. Come on, back to Pups. Walks over to Pups. Annie: Here's your toolbox. Pups: Thanks, Annie. Annie: No problem. (To viewers) And thank You for all your help. Pups: Just have to activate these cameras. Sunny Day(Shouting up at the clubhouse): when can we come in? Pups: Done Cameras, activated! Pups steers the cameras towards sunny day, earl grey, and vinny the gooch. Pups: Video chat, activate! Sunny Day, Vinny, Earl: Hi Pups! Pups: It is now safe to come up here! Earl: You may enter after me. Vinnie: Okay. Sunny Day, Vinny, and Earl enter the clubhouse. In the clubhouse where we still are, we hear a knock on the clubhouse door. Punchcar63: Uh-oh. I heard a knock. Ashley Webber: Thanks, Gabe for pointing that out. Sidney Webber: I will get it. Punchcar63: Ok, Sidney. Go for it! Door still knocks as Sidney walks up to it to open it. Sidney Webber: Open sesame! Door opens. Sunny, Earl, Vinny: We are here! Sunny: Hi there, guys. (To viewers) Hello to you too. Nice to have you here. Punchcar: Hello, Sunny. Earl: Hello, guys. Punchcar: Hello, Earl. (Pointing to viewers): Look who else is here. Earl (To viewers): Hi there. How are you? Vinny: Yo, Gabe my man! How's it going? Punchcar: Hello, Vinnie Gooch. Vinnie (To viewers): Oh yeah and Hello to you too. How's it going? Sidney: It;s nice having you guys here. Pups: Sure is. We are getting ready for the show. Sunny: You guys are dong a good job. (To viewers): And you too. We couldn;t have gotten this far without you. Annie (Pointing to viewers): They just helped me find Pups' toolbox. Sunny: Anything we can do to help? Dante: Yes. Vinnie: What can we do? Punchcar: Listen to Stack Jack. Dante: Stack Jack? Announcer on the radio: We only have 5 minutes to the show. So everybody hurry up and help. Pablo: You heard him. Darse prisa. We need all the help we can get. (To viewers) How about you. Help us get ready for the show by singing this next song with us. Earl: Wonderful idea. (To viewers) So gather round and sing along! Announcer on the radio: 5 minutes to the show! "5 minutes to the show" song comes. Part 3: Revving up to begin the show! Earl Grey (To viewers): Nice singing. That helped us a lot. Maria (To viewers): Yeah, You did a great job. Sunny day: And just in time for the show. Punchcar: Funny you should mention it. All cameras ready? Pups: Hover cameras set to go! Amir: Red camera, ready. Achmed: Yellow camera, ready. Annie: Green camera, ready. Dante: Blue camera, ready. Kiesha: Okay. Let's do this! Sunny day: Let's! Pups rolls the camera over to Sunny. Pups: Alright these hover cameras are ready to fly and record! Pups: Recording! Punchcar: 3, 2, 1! ACTION! Sunny day (To viewers): Hello, and welcome to our 2nd show in Backyard Basics! I'm Sunny day, and Joining me today, on my left, Vinnie the Gooch! Vinnie: Ay! How ya doin? Sunny Day: and on my right is Earl Grey! Earl: Greetings. Sunny day: We would like to begin the show by thanking Gabe for being the directior, Pups for buiding these four cameras, Annie and Dante for setting up the lights and you for helping us out. Angela (To viewers): Yeah. You're great! When we kids play soccer, we always do penalty practice shoot out for the big game. Sunny day: Thanks for pointing that out. Maria (Angry): Hey! What about the rest of us? Sunny day: Oh, right. We would also like to thank everybody else for building the clubhouse stage. Amir: That's better. Earl Grey: There are 11 players on the field per team during a soccer game. But in Backyard soccer, there are 8 instead. Vinnie the Gooch: Our 1st guest will be here to talk to us about soccer strategy. Sidney: But who? (To viewers) Do you know? Viewer: No. Annie hears a knock on the door. Annie: The 1st guest is here now! Pablo: Lo conseguiré. Leave this to me. Pablo walks over to the door to open it. Pablo: Abierto Sesame! Door opens. Kenny Kawaguchi: Hello, Pablo. Pablo: Hola, Kenny. (To everyone) Look! It's Kenny Kawaguchi. Kenny goes up to the gang. Kenny (To everyone): Hello everybody. (To viewers) Hello to you to. How are you? Sunny Day: Any more info? As Pups lands his camera 4 (Green Camera) near where Kenny is sitting and points the lens up. The camera are relatively small. Kenny: The philosophy of the style is to keep possession with short sharp passes and through this possession control the size of the playing area. Firstly we will look at how teams deploying this tactic to control the size of the pitch. When the team has the ball the defensive line drops deep while the full-backs and wingers hug the touchline. Annie and Achmed: That is an awful lot of information, Kenny. Annie: You know all that? Kenny: Yep. I learned it at soccer school. Achmed: Impressive. Pablo: Hey, Kenny. Do you know how to say soccer in spanish? Kenny: How? Pablo: Futbol. It sounds a lot like football. Dante: Hey guys. Guess what Gabe told me? Annie: What's that? Dante: It's Stack Jack on the radio. Punchcar brings the boom box. Punchcar: Have a listen. Pups: Hello? Announcer: Hey boys and girls. Get ready to sing "Showtime". A song about how the show has just begun. Wait. I am getting a call. Jack picks up the phone. What? Not yet? Ok? Ok. That was Kenny Kawaguchi. He says don't play the song yet because he still isn't finished with his speech. Kenny (To viewers): Kids at home, let me tell you more about soccer strategy. You'll learn a lot from me. Step 1. Pay attention to the diagonal runs behind the defense. A center forward making an angled run just behind another defender, say a 10 yard (9.1 m) sprint, at just the right moment, could be getting ready to receive the ball. Is the opposition playing zone-defense and passing the offensive player to another defender? Is the player making the pass under pressure. Step 2. Look for how a third man running opens up the game. A midfielder and forward might exchange a few passes on the side and then a defender (a third player) will break towards the goal from behind to receive the ball – almost out of nowhere. 1:56:49 AM Step 3. Watch how quick give-and-goes, both static and moving, open up the defense. A player can play a wall-pass (a give and go) just to get more time on the ball if he’s being closed down (static), or can play the ball and then sprint into the space to receive the ball. Keeping the ball moving relieves pressure and opens up space. Quick passes (the ball moves much faster than anyone else) breaks down a defense. I think I said enough. Applause going on. Vinnie the Gooch: Very good speech Kenny! You da bomb! Earl Grey: I liked it a lot. Pups: Nice one! Finished with my soccer field drawing based on your speech! Sunny day: Good job talking to us about soccer strategy. Now can we start the song? Kenny: Sure. Pups relaunched the cameras. Back at the radio station..... Jack picks up the phone. Announcer: Hello? Go on? Great! Let's do this. Kenny says he is done with his speech. And now without further ado, here's "SHOWTIME!" The song "Showtime" comes. Part 4: Practicing Penalty Kicks Kenny: So. What should we talk about next? Amir. Got any bright Ideas. Amir: No. Kenny: Neither do I. Amir (To Achmed who enters the scene): Well, Kenny already told us a lot. Achmed: Yep! Achmed: Should we ask Pups? Amir: Sure. As they approach the working lab human hybrid. Pups: If I can just test this camera. We have a feed! Not TimeTeam standard, but it'll do. Pups: Oh, Hi! I was just building more cameras! What's up, Kenny, Amir and Achmed? Let's hope those new cameras fly. Achmed: Not much. We were just asking each other what else we should talk about. Amir: Have you got any ideas. Pups: No I don't. Kenny, Amir and Achmed: Neither do we. Punchcar: Big deal. Kenny: I do know that we have a new guest coming soon. Punchcar63: I know! Let's talk about penalty practice. Pups: Wonderful Idea, sir G. (Hugs Punchcar) Kenny (Confused): How many cameras do we have now? Amir: My best guess is that we have 10 cameras. Pups: Let me check. 12 total. All active. Kenny, Amir and Achmed: WOW! 12 cameras! Kenny: That is many. Sunny Day: Speaking of How many, Billy Jean said she would talk to us about Penalty Practice and will be here in about 5 minutes. Pups: I was busy building, programming and activating them. I'll send a few cameras outside. Sunny: Wonderful Idea. (Then exits the scene) Amir: Let's send 6 cameras. Achmed: YES! 6 cameras across 6 tablets (Whispering to viewers) Here's a fun fact for you. The cool thing to note about Pups' cameras is they don't break easily. (The viewer gives Achmed a thumbs up and He does the same to the viewer) As pups hands out graphical Puppy Power Ulta-Force tablets to the crew. Pups: that's the spares! It should recognize fingers. Annie, Maria, Dante, Gretchen and Angela: Wow! That IS a big deal. Pups: Alright, I'll deploy it across 6 tablets. I renamed them for each of you. Annie: Ready for cameras to be let out! Green Camera, Belly out. Angela: Grey Camera, Belly out. Gretchen: Brown camera, belly out. Maria: Orange camera, Belly out. Dante: Blue camera, Belly out. Ashley Webber: White camera, belly out! Annie: We can help. Punchcar: So can I! Annie: Attention, troops! (Showtime band) We need 6 cameras bellied out to the window. Remotes ready? Punchcar, Maria, Dante, Gretchen and Angela: YES! Pups: we can also communicate via a small network these tablets are linked to called TimeTeam Net. Sidney: Ok. But we still got this. Cameras, Assemble. The Green, Blue, Grey, Orange, Brown, and White cameras fly to the window to prepare. Annie: Attention, troops! Pups: YIKES! Annie: Ooooh, Sorry pups. Dante: Pups, will you please move out of the way so we can get these 6 cameras to the window? Pups: Cameras, deactivate. Maria (Sad): I think we need to take it one step at a time. Annie: You're right, Maria. We are going to fast. Pups: I'll just step back and watch each individual camera. Annie: Oh please do. Pups: Ok. I'm out of the way. Cameras, reactivate! Annie: OK! (Turns over to the showtime band and Sidney) Troops, let's try it again. Got those remotes ready? Maria, Sidney, Gretchen, Dante, and Angela: Yes. Annie (To punchcar): OK, Mr. Gabriel. When you say go, we will belly out the six cameras to the windowsill to keep an eye out for Billy Jean Blackwood. Punchcar: Right! Let's get this party started! Sidney: Ready everyone? Showtime band: YES! Punchcar: Go! The six cameras re-belly out to the window. Annie: That's good cadets! Good Job. Ready Sunny? Sunny: Ready guys! (To viewers) Welcome back. The next thing we would like to show you about soccer is Penalty Kicks. Viewer: What is a penalty kick? Annie (To viewer): Good question. I'll tell you. Earl: Take it away, Annie. Annie (To Earl): Thank you. (To viewers) A Penalty Kick is as good as a goal, or is it? Anyways, A penalty kick is a method of restarting play in association football, taken from 11 meters (approximately 12 yards) out from the goal, on the penalty mark. Sunny (To Annie): Thank you Annie. (To viewers) Penalty kicks are performed during normal play. They are awarded when a foul that is punishable by a direct free kick is committed within the offending player's own penalty area. Earl Grey (To viewers): Similar kicks are made in a penalty shootout in some tournaments to determine which team is victorious after a drawn match; though similar in procedure, these are not penalty kicks and are governed by slightly different rules. Vinnie The gooch (To viewers): In practice, penalties are converted to goals more often than not, even against world class goalkeepers. This means that penalty awards are often decisive, especially in low-scoring games. The main camera transitions to the blue and green cameras where we see a sihlouette of BJ Blackwood on her way. Dante also looks out. Pups: Uh-oh. Who's that? Dante: I think it's our second guest. Pups: I think your right Dante. I will go see in the other window. (To viewers) Come on. Pups goes to the other window where he sees a sihlouette of BJ Blackwood. She sees pups. Guest: Hey pups. Is that you? Pups: Yes. Guest: Oh la la! Good. I will be right up. Pups goes back to Dante. Pups (To Dante): You were right Dante. It IS our 2nd guest. Dante runs over to the sihlouette of BJ Blackwood in the other window. Dante: Hello. Guest: Hi, Dante. Is it time? Dante: Yes. Come on up. Guest: OK. Dante walks over to everyone. Dante: She's here. So get ready guys. Earl Grey: Thanks for telling us. Pups (To viewers): It's your turn to answer. When our guest walks up to the door, say 'Open Sesame'! (To Dante) Thanks for the warning, Dante. Dante (To Pupswoof): No Problem, Pups. (To viewers): I'll go with you. Follow me. As Dante leads the viewers to the door as he walks. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. Dante (To Viewers): Well. Go for it! Viewer: Okay! The viewer walks up to the door. Viewer: Here goes nothing. Ok.. Open Sesame! Door slowly opens. Door opens all the way. Billy Jean Climbs up to the clubhouse and looks right and left and then sees the viewers and smiles! Billy Jean (Waving to viewers): Hi there! It's good to see you. Thanks for letting me in. Dante (To viewers): Nice work! Billy Jean: Hi, Dante and Pups. Dante: Hello, Billy Jean. Pups: Anything new Billy-Jean? Billy-Jean: We're talking about penalty kicks! That's what I heard on my way here. (To everyone): Bonjour, everybody. Everyone: Bonjour, Billy Jean. Sunny Day: It's nice having you hear. Are you hear to talk more about Penalty kicks? Billy Jean: I sure am. Earl, and Vinnie: What a nice surprise! Earl: That's what we were just talking about. Vinnie (To viewers): And now, here's Billy Jean to tell more about Penalty kicks. Billy-jean: A penalty shoot-out (officially kicks from the penalty mark) is some method of determining the winner of an association football (soccer) match that is drawn after the regulation as well as extra playing time. Pups (Jumping in): In a penalty shoot-out, each team takes turns attempting a specified number of shots (5 in FIFA-governed football) from the penalty mark that are only defended by the opposing team's goalkeeper, with the team scoring the most goals being the winner. Billy-jean: Nice work! Pups: Thanks. Pups: Kiesha has something to say! Kiesha: Yo. Listen guys, It's Stack Jack! Kiesha: You know, Stack Jack on the radio. Punchcar: Cool! I love Stack Jack. Kenny: So do I. Announcer: Next up Practice Makes Progress! A 1, and a 2, and a 3 and a 4! Part 5: Getting Prepared For Soccer Dante: So. What shall we tune in next? Gretchen: I don't know. Annie: Neither do I. Punchcar: We could talk about exercising for a soccer game. I invited Tony to help us out with that. Annie: Good idea. Pups: Maybe we should practice our exercises. So, I'm going to take a walk. Our tablets are linked. You can track me that way. Come along, black camera. Black copter camera goes with Pups as he exits the clubhouse. Pups: Bye guys. See you later. Annie: Ok. Bye, Pups. (To viewers) Meanwhile, we are going to talk about getting prepared, as in getting fit for a soccer game. Angela: That's right. Gabe invited my brother Tony to the clubhouse and he said he was going to be here in about 17 minutes. Dante: By the way, Pups. On your walk, could you go find Tony? Pups: Sure. Pups exits the clubhouse and exits the scene. Kiesha: Wait. I don't think we asked where Tony is. We need to call pups. Dante: You're right. Keisha. I will dial indigo on the clubhouse phone. Kiesha: Ok. Do that. As Dante dials 'indigo' on the phone... Pups: Hmm, it's getting kind of dark out, I need to sit down. His communication device (wrench) rings. Pups: Low signal, but I'll answer it anyways. (He pushes the button on his wrench and answers the call.) Pups (Through wrench): Hello? Kiesha (Completely fuzzy due to lack of signal): Hi, Pups, we need you to get Tony. Pups: Tony? Kiesha: Yes. (Pups searches the neighborhood.) Dante: Have you found his house yet? Pups: No. But I have a map. I will dial yellow on my clubhouse phone. Keisha: Good idea. Pups: Ok, over and out. Category:Backyard Basics 2 (Backyard Sports soccer TV Special)